Dark Shades of Beauty
by Hermia Rosalind
Summary: AU, MWPP, Yr.3 The curse that is his Mum's has got Sirius too and now every male in Hogwarts is lusting after him, Remus and Snape being 2 of the most effected. Only James seems the same, because he doesn't like Sirius like that...right? JS slash. Help!


Dark Shades of Beauty

By Hermia Rosalind

Summary: AU, MWPP, Yr.3 The curse of the Black family has kicked in and every male in Hogwarts is lusting after Sirius; 1 of his greatest friends' Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape his greatest enemy being 2 of the most effected.

Scared and thoroughly grossed out, can Sirius find solace in the arms of the one that loved him along? S/J slash! 

They'd been sitting in silence outside of King's cross station for a while now; watching nervous first years shuffle along, staying alarmingly close to teary-eyed, smiling women that could only be their mothers' while their straight-backed fathers' swaggered along side them, proud eyes darting, like they always did, to the twenty-nine year old beauty with the soft mouth and the liquid black hair that was in the clean white ford escort, but for the first time they flicked questionably but no less hungrily to the young, sable haired boy with the shining tiger-lily eyes in the backseat.

Mother and son watched one dumpy looking man with thinning brown hair and a cheap, mouldy brown suit pass them, their attention and unusual eyes making him nervous.

Evelyn Astrid Hulmesighed sorrowfully, still for a second, her slender fingers resting on the steering wheel before she became a flurry of movement.

"Now Sirius, Professor Dumbledure has arranged for you to have your own room, it's close to the Teachers' quarter's but it's still near Gryffindor Tower so you can still go to the common room whenever you like. Now about those pranks you've-"

"Mum," Sirius said shortly, "I'll be fiiiiiine," he reassured her with a brilliant grin, as he opened the side door of his Mum's three door hatchback and let Halliwell trot out.

"But-" Astrid protested desperately, but Sirius was already climbing over the front seat and kissing Astrid on the cheek. 

Sirius slammed the car door shut with a click, Halliwell, his black and plum coloured kneazle purring at his feet.

"Kitty just came in with her family, I'll go to the Platform with her," Sirius told his Mum, who still looked worried.

"Are you sure, Sirius? Lily's only a thirteen year old girl and…"

Sirius grinned and readjusted the strap of his blue and grey shoulder bag, "You've never seen the kitten angry, she can be damn scary when she wants to be."

Astrid smiled but still looked uncertain ."Well, if you're sure…?"

Sirius rolled his eyes heavenward and made a point of being mock-exasperated. "Moth-ther, I'm suuuuuuure." he mock-pouted and said sullenly, "Don't you trust me?"

Astrid laughed richly and grinned at her thirteen year old son. " Go on then you rascal, don't cause to much havoc."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sirius said cockily, as Astrid began to drive away, "See you at Christmas!" he yelled, almost as an afterthought.

As soon as Astrid was far enough gone Sirius sighed and ran a alabaster hand through ink-black hair, despite what he had told his mother Lily-kat would already be on the Hogwarts Express, her nutty older sister was so paranoid that she got Lily to the station a good hour earlier than was necessary just to make sure she wouldn't be stuck with the 'freakish-brat' for another ten months.

Seeing no other girls from Hogwarts around that he trusted _not_ to hit on him, and seeing the way all the men were leering at him, Sirius shuddered and picked Halliwell up from the ground.

It wasn't much, but Halliwell Shadow was fiercely loyal to Sirius and aggressive to anyone that tried to harm him so if anybody tried anything he was set.

Taking a deep breath Sirius pasted a cocky grin on his face and sauntered into the crowds at King's Cross, trying to stay as far away from the men as possible.

So what do ya think? I know there's no Sirius / James interaction but this is just introduction to 'Dark Shades of Beauty' and romantic relationships take time.

Mia


End file.
